Without words
by WhiteKandis
Summary: Ichigo still knows exactly how it was then. One-Shot


_**Without words**_

It was full moon, as I accidentally met her in the park. She was wearing this brown, sleeveless dress. I wondered, if she was cold. Although it was summer, it was a little chilly at night. The moon had adorned her perfect figure even more than usual.

I will never forget how she sat there on the swing and looked to the ground.

Was it fate that we had met there?

She says that fate often takes strange ways to get to its destination. I replace in this sentence the word 'fate' with 'the human brain'. At that time, I did not know, if there was such a thing as fate or not. But after that day, I finally began to understand her.

* * *

"Come on, Ichigo, what are you doing for hours in there? You'll be late!"

"Urusai na"

"Say that again!"

"Who has come too late to his own wedding? You or Rukia?"

"Teme..."

* * *

On that day, she was sitting there on the swing. I didn't know why she seemed so beautiful to me, that day. But when I think back, she seemed always beautiful. And even now I wonder, how she can seem so incredibly gorgeous to me. I went to her then. It was quite late, I remember that. Especially for a girl like her. And actually, I went to her, to tell her, that she had lost nothing out there, this late. And as I stood next to her she noticed me too. It seemed to me as if in slow motion, as she finally looked up straight into my eyes.

And she simply looked.

No surprise, no shock, that I, of all people, am standing in the middle of the night beside her. She looked at me with her so warm, infinitely deep eyes. And I looked at her.

We simply looked at each other.

* * *

"Ichi-gooooooo! A great day for you, isn't it?"

"Urusai na"

"Hey, don't be so bitchy!"

"Leave me alone."

"Is the so coooooool Ichigo nervoooouuuus?"

"GET LOST! TATSUKI, MIZUIRO, KEIGO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

* * *

I sat down on the other, free swing. It was only then that I noticed that she was holding a branch in her hand, and poking in the sand. Suddenly she began to draw something in it. She knew, I was watching her. The thing I wanted to tell her, had somehow become unimportant. I saw that she drew a heart in the sand. Then she wrote into the heart my name.

I could not suppress the smile on my lips. My blood suddenly began to boil. And it seemed that she smiled, too. She broke the branch in her hand and gave me a piece of it. Without big thinking, I bent down a bit and drew a heart in the sand. Just as big as her heart.

I painted her name into it.

* * *

"Ora, ora, ora, oraaaaa! Damn you, Ichigo! How did you seduced my goddess Orihime? Spit it out! Admit it, you are blackmailing her, right? Oh no, Orihime-chaaaan!"

"Urusai na"

"Come on Kon, Ichigo has to prepare himself mentally on tonight, hahahaha-OUCH! That hurt, ICHIGO!"

"NEE-SAAAAN!"

* * *

Then she drew an arrow pointing from her heart to mine. I did the same. For a small moment I had to laugh out quietly, as I looked at our little piece of art. It was hard to see, since only the moon and some lanterns lit up the park. Nevertheless, you could see it. For the first time we had so openly, if you could call it open, admitted us something.

It was something like a declaration of love.

* * *

"Masaki, our little son marries and I am soooo proud of him. I get a fourth daughter! How fast time flies by, oh Masaki-chan!"

"Urusai na"

"Let a single time Mum out of this! Can you not even act like a normal father and not be so embarrassing?"

"Karin-chan is right, Dad. Look, Nii-chan is even more nervous."

"Yuzu is right!"

"But I-"

"YOU ALL! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THIS ROOM!"

* * *

At that time no one knew that we had built up our little world, long ago. I was not as stupid as everyone else thought. Of course, I had noticed her at the time. She had behaved clumsy. But just next to me. I thought it was funny and sweet.

And then I showed her, that this fascination had not been one sided.

As they say: A look says more than a thousand words. And I know she had noticed my looks. And at that time, I also know that she was the only one I had ever wanted. And still is the only one that I want. Each and every day. I simply want to give her every day anew my world, my soul and my heart.

* * *

"Look, there they come!"

"Yes, I see them!"

"Wow, how well the dress suits her..."

"Orihime and Ichigo are really a dream couple..."

"Oh, if only Rukia would be nearly as loving, as Inoue is to Ichigo..."

"I've heard that, Renji!"

"Shh, be quiet, the ceremony begins!"

"Look at them. That's so sweet how they ogle each other!"

"This is so cuuuuuuute!"

"Shhh!"

* * *

It simply came to me thus to the sense to put her this question. I do not know what has encouraged me at that time to ask her so spontaneously and unpreparedly, such a thing. But I wanted to know. I wanted to have her answer. Although I knew deep inside, what her answer would be.

I mixed the sand for something new to write in it. My hands were sweating, trembling a little, and my heart was pounding so loud. I was afraid that she would hear it. She looked curious about what I was doing.

When I finally docked the branch and wrote two words in the sand, I heard that she was holding her breath.

* * *

"Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, take Inoue Orihime to your lawf-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah! Ichigo, Inoue, yes or no?"

"OI! First the answer, then the kiss!"

* * *

As I looked at her again after a few moments, I saw shimmering tears on her face. She bent forward a little and also wrote two words in the sand. This time I had to hold my breath.

* * *

"So, now the answer!"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I want Kurosaki-kun, too!"

"You have to say 'Yes, I do', Orihime."

"I told you, I want to marry Kurosaki-kun, too!"

"Not 'I want him, too' but 'Yes, I do'!"

"But Tatsuki-chan!"

"What's the matter with you still calling him Kurosaki-kun? He is now your husband Orihime!"

"But he's still Kurosaki-kun, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can I continue now?"

"Yes, I do!"

* * *

Now, all this is an eternity ago.

Sometimes I think, how nice it is to be with her. And sometimes I think that I am in a beautiful dream, so cheesy as it may sound. But then I wake up from this dream and I remember our little 'sand talk'.

Only then starts the real dream for me.

* * *

_"Marry me" - "Love to"_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please give me some reviews, it's my first story after all. And English is definitely not my first language. So, I'm sorry for grammar and writing and all of that. Hope you liked it.**

**WhiteKandis**


End file.
